Fuel cells use a reaction between a fuel and an oxidizing gas to produce electrical powder. Generally, in the production of such power, waste heat is generated and the fuel cell temperature increases. To maintain cell efficiency, a means for cooling the fuel cell must be provided. Typically, such fuel cells are cooled using a coolant which is circulated through the fuel cell for removing heat for discharge to the atmosphere. The cooled coolant then returns to the fuel cell. Another means for cooling a fuel cell is to allow heat to be removed by flowing an excess of fuel or oxidant through the cell. Thus the excess fuel or oxidant uses the difference in sensible heat to withdraw heat from the cell. The flow rates of these gases are increased to maintain an acceptable fuel cell temperature. However, use of these excess flows leads to excessive pressure loses and excessive evaporation of the liquid electrolyte contained within the fuel cell. In addition, the fuel and oxidizer piping and the passages within the cells must be sized to accommodate these excess flows. The combination of these factors results in a larger than needed fuel cell, which reduces the space available for increasing cell height and power output.